pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Full Battle Against Dakota Rex
Full Battle Against Dakota Rex is the twelfth episode of the fifth season of Pokémon Tales: Dawn. It aired 4/8/2018. It is a crossover special with Dakota Rex: Pokemon Master. Story Ian, Piplup, Dawn and Conway are at the port in Sunyshore City as a ferry pulls in. Dawn is intrigued about the person they are waiting for. Dawn: Is he really that big of a deal? Conway: He is an old friend of Ian’s, and successfully obtained the title of Champion in the Mixas region. Though Ian has never felt threatened by him, that has to rub Ian in a bad way. Ian: Nah. I’m happy for him. It’s just proof that my goal is obtainable. Passengers disembark from the ferry, where Dakota and Abi come off, Dakota wearing a cloak to hide himself. They walk past Ian’s group, as Ian follows after him. Dawn looks perplexed. Dawn: Uh, what is going on? Conway: Let’s just follow. Dakota looks around shiftily, as Abi looks back at them. Abi: I’m sorry he’s acting like this. He’s been interacting with fans on the ferry over. Dakota: I know that being personable is part of the gig, but it was non-stop for three days! Abi: Anyway, you must be Ian. Dakota has talked a lot about you. Ian: It’s a pleasure. I’m not familiar with your name, though. Abi: (Offended) He didn’t tell you about me? Ian: Whenever we meet, we’re usually in a precarious situation. Abi: (Trying to feign acceptance) Sounds about right. My name is Abi. Dawn: My name is Dawn, and this is Conway. Conway: It is a pleasure to meet you, and good to see you again, Dakota. Dakota: Likewise. The group go to a park, where they have a picnic. Abi has chosen her Kirlia to eat with them, it bothering Piplup as they eat. Dawn: So what is it like? Dating the champion? Abi: Ha! Barely feels like we’re dating! Dakota: Come on, Abi! I’m trying! My schedule is always jam packed! Conway: I can imagine that you have multiple social obligations that you have to attend. Dakota: Events, guest appearances, challenger battles. Then there are the politics that you have to get involved in. Ugh. Being champion isn’t easy. Ian: Is it worth it? Dakota: Oh, 100%. Abi: Unless you want to maintain relationships. Dakota: (Laughs sheepishly) So how’s your journey going, Ian? Ian: Got 8 badges. Just waiting for the Sinnoh League to begin. Dawn: And while waiting, we are about to head out for the Grand Festival. Abi: You compete in contests? I would totally do them if they had them in Mixas. (Leans in towards Dakota.) Maybe a certain champion can get them instated. Dakota: (Nervous) Uh, I’ll have to discuss that with the board. Ian finishes his sandwich, as he stands up passionately. Ian: Now then. I know you may be tired of challenger battles… Dakota: (Stands up) For you, it’s a no brainer. I’ve been waiting to settle the score between us since the last time we battled in Mixas. Ian: Conway, will you referee? Conway: (Sighs) I guess so. Ian and Dakota take their positions, as Conway stands as a referee. Dawn and Abi don’t look surprised. Dawn: Just like Ian to challenge someone within an hour of them arriving from another region. Abi: Dakota’s been talking about this guy and battling him non-stop since he learned that he was in the area. It’s almost enough for me to be jealous of him. Dawn: (Chokes on food) Jealous?! As, a romantic rival? Abi: He talks about him with so much respect and passion. You would almost think so. Dakota: How we gonna do this, Ian senpai? Dawn: Senpai? Ian: A full battle! Substitutions allowed! Dakota: Sounds like a battle! Now, Tommy! Come on out! Dakota throws a Pokéball, choosing Tommy the Gallade. Gallade: Hey Dakota! Do we have another battle? Dakota: Yep! We’ve got it with Ian, one of the strongest trainers I know! Ian: Coming from one of the strongest trainers I know! Dakota grins widely at this, as Abi looks horrified. Abi: It’s worse than I thought. It’s like they’re flirting with each other. Dawn: Why are they like this with each other? Dakota: We can hear you guys, you know! It’s not weird! We just share a bond! Conway: What kind of bond? Ian: We hatched a Pokémon egg together. Dawn: (Disturbed) So you were, fathers of a child together? Abi: Oh Arceus. That has just been burned into my brain! Dakota: Uh, Ian? Did you really have to put it like that? It wasn’t… Ian: We both held the egg, and it hatched. How else do you put it? Conway: (Groans) And he doesn’t even realize how it sounds. Dawn: He is oblivious to matters of relationships. Abi: I thought that Dakota exaggerated on how battle oriented he is. Ian: Enough of that. Piplup! Piplup: (Mouth full) I’m still eating! Give me a minute! Ian: Come on! Piplup: (Groans) Ugh! How about you call out someone else first? I’ll be ready soon? Kirlia: (Sweetly) Oh Piplup. ''(It winks) I would be so impressed to see you take out that big strong Tommy.'' Tommy: (Offended) Kirlia! I thought you liked me! Kirlia: (Winks) It’s called motivation. '' Piplup: (Infatuated) ''Consider it done! That guy doesn’t stand a chance! Piplup runs onto the field, ready to go. Ian: That’s the spirit. Conway: Before we begin, I’d like to ask Dakota something. How did you get Gallade to evolve? Dakota: I used an item called a Dawn Stone. It caused him to evolve right away. Dawn: Ha! I am so revered that they named a stone after me. Conway: I don’t think that’s how it worked. Abi: I like the idea though. Ian: If there are no more interruptions… Conway: Right. Begin! Ian: Piplup, Drill Peck! Piplup forms a yellow bird aura as he spins at Tommy. Tommy raises his arm to block it, the force of Drill Peck causing Tommy to brace himself. Tommy: Strong! Dakota! Dakota: I’ve got you covered. Tommy, use Stone Edge! Tommy’s arms glow a brownish grey, as he forms jagged stones over them, being pointed on his blade arms. Tommy swings Stone Edge, slashing through Piplup and knocking him back. Ian: Hydro Pump! Dakota: Push through and use Drain Punch! Piplup fires a powerful stream of water from his bill, Tommy using his arms to push through it. He forms a green energy sphere on the tip of his fist, swinging it and punching Piplup. Piplup goes flying as he glows with green energy, the energy being transferred into Gallade. Piplup lands, as Tommy punches the ground, a Stone Edge striking him from behind, back towards Tommy. Dakota: Pin him down and use Hypnosis! Tommy uses his arm to pin Piplup to the ground, Piplup trying to push Tommy’s arm away. Tommy’s eyes glow with multiple colors, the light enticing Piplup. Piplup falls asleep, as Tommy gently releases his grip. Ian: (Grins) Sleep Talk. Piplup: (Talking in sleep) No, you take away the roadblock. Piplup stands up, spinning and striking Tommy with Drill Peck. Tommy goes down on one knee, injured. Tommy: He can attack in his sleep! What do I do now? Dakota: Our ace in this situation! Use Dream Eater! Ian: Sleep Talk! Piplup fires a Hydro Pump, hitting Tommy as his eyes glow red. Tommy releases a shadow version of himself, which phases through Piplup. Piplup falls over as Tommy shimmers with red healing energy. Piplup is defeated. Conway: Piplup is unable to battle! The winner is Gallade! Kirlia: (Giggles) Aw. He fought for my affection. Ian returns Piplup, smiling. Ian: Not bad, Piplup. Take a good rest. Dawn: Piplup lost? He had just defeated a Pokémon belonging to the Elite Four! Abi: And Dakota’s the champion. Ian will be lucky to be able to beat any of Dakota’s Pokémon! Ian: Marowak! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Marowak. Marowak: Battle time! Who’s skull do I crush in? ''(Spots Tommy) ''Ah, his. Tommy: That one scares me. Ian: Retaliate! Dakota: Drain Punch! Tommy charges with Drain Punch, as Marowak glows with white energy that all transfers to its bone. Marowak swings its bone, clashing with Drain Punch. Retaliate breaks clean through, slamming Tommy in the head and disorienting him. Dakota: Tommy! Hang in there! Ian: And Fling! Marowak Flings its bone, striking Tommy and knocking him to the ground defeated. Conway: Gallade is unable to battle! The winner is Marowak! Kirlia: (Heartbroken) No! Tommy! Abi: (Caught off guard) One of his Pokémon lost? Conway: Ian is easily at a level of an Elite Four member or Champion. And these two are the same age at the same level of experience, so this doesn’t surprise me. This will be a long battle. Dakota: (Returns Tommy) Hey, you did your job. Take a rest. Now, it’s time for Lacey! Dakota throws his Pokéball, choosing Lacey the Glaceon. Lacey: (Regally) And who is this foe? Conway: (In admiration) Aw! A Glaceon! Ian: Marowak, use Iron Head! Dakota: Frost Breath! Marowak’s skull shines like iron, as it charges and rams into Lacey. Lacey skids back, blowing cold air that sparkles. The Frost Breath hits Marowak, it going flying back defeated. Conway: Marowak is unable to battle! The winner is Glaceon! Dawn: How did that happen?! One hit? Abi: It just goes to show Dakota’s strength. Conway: It’s more of his cunning. Frost Breath always lands critical hits. That, and with type advantage, made a one hit KO a high possibility. Boy: Did they say Dakota? Conway glances to the side, seeing a boy and girl watching the battle. Boy: I think that’s Dakota, the champion of the Mixas region! Girl: Forget about him! That’s Ian the Dragon Tamer! He commanded Legendary Dragons singlehandedly! He’s so dreamy! Conway: (To self) Seems like we’re beginning to form a crowd. Ian: (Returns Marowak). Now. Infernape! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Infernape. Inferape: (Cheerfully) I’m ready to go! Ian: Flamethrower! Dakota: Mirror Coat! Infernape breathes Flamethrower, as Glaceon shimmers with a white aura. Glaceon takes Flamethrower, then repels it back at Infernape, it blazing through it. Infernape dashes forward, fist glowing blue for Mach Punch. Dakota: Block it with Aqua Tail! Lacey’s tail is surrounded in water as it expands, it swinging it to counter Mach Punch. Mach Punch strikes Lacey first, sending it flying back and causing the Aqua Tail to just miss on the swing. Dakota: In that case, Shadow Ball! Ian: Flame Wheel! Lacey fires Shadow Ball, as Infernape is surrounded in fire, rolling through and striking Lacey. Lacey: This isn’t working. Swap me out before this battle becomes irreversible. Dakota: Agreed. Lacey, come back! Dakota returns Lacey, as he draws and opens a Pokéball. Doug the Arcanine comes out. Doug: Reporting for duty! Oh? It’s Ian senpai again. Gonna ask for an autograph? '' Dakota: Doug, ssh! Now, go for Aerial Ace! Ian: Acrobatics! Doug speeds forward surrounded by white energy, as Infernape glows light blue as it charges. Infernape kicks and collides with Aerial Ace, the collision releasing a tailwind. Dakota’s cloak is blown off, revealing him fully. Boy: I was right! It is Dakota! I am so sharing this! Girl: I bet I can get more Ian fans here than you Dakota fans! Boy: Oh, you’re on! Dakota: Let’s go it again! Aerial Ace! Ian: Mach Punch to Flamethrower! Doug dashes forward with Aerial Ace, as Infernape speeds forward. Infernape punches Doug in the chest, stopping his advance. Infernape then breathes Flamethrower, Doug absorbing the entirety of the attack. Ian: (Excitedly surprised) What? Dakota: Doug’s ability is Flash Fire! Which will now power up our Fire Blast! Doug breathes a Fire Blast, which erupts into five prongs on contact. Infernape skids back, as Arcanine charges in with Extreme Speed. Infernape is rammed and sent flying back. Infernape: ''I’m not going to lose to this guy! I can take his flames and make them stronger! Ian: No. This isn’t a good match. Infernape turns to Ian, looking defiant. Infernape: I’m fully evolved now! I can do this! Ian: I know you can. But I need you later. Return! Infernape looks irritated, as Ian returns Infernape. Ian draws and throws a Pokéball, choosing Torterra. Torterra: (Lazily) Morning. Doug: Morning? It’s the afternoon. Dakota: It must be a slow riser. Which we will take advantage of! Hit it with Aerial Ace! Ian: Curse to Bite! Arcanine speeds in with Aerial Ace, as Torterra glows red with Curse. Arcanine strikes Torterra, as it Bites Arcanine in the leg, keeping a tight grip to prevent him from escaping. Doug: He’s got me in a death grip! Egads, that hurts! Dakota: Agh! I should’ve expected that from you, Ian. Doug, hit it with Fire Blast! Ian: Giga Drain! Doug prepares Fire Blast, as Torterra’s stones glow green and releases energy streams. They wrap around Doug’s snout, forcing it closed as Torterra drains Doug of his energy. Dakota: Darn it! I guess we’ll have to go this route. Sorry about this Doug! But use Outrage! Doug’s eyes glow red as it glows with a red aura, as he goes on a frenzy. He slams his body into Torterra repeatedly, Torterra taking the attacks. Ian: Earthquake! Torterra lifts its foot, stomping the ground for Earthquake. Doug takes heavy damage due to his close vicinity to the source, and is rolled back as Torterra releases its grip. Doug is disoriented and confused. Dakota: That’s what I get for trying to overpower them. Doug! Can you hear me?! Doug: (Dizzy and confused) I got you now! Doug swings his head around, as if trying to strike an invisible target. He swings his head into the ground, him dazed afterwards. Ian: And again! Earthquake! Torterra stomps the ground, hitting and defeating Doug. Conway: Arcanine is unable to battle! The winner is Torterra! Girl: Yeah Ian! Dawn and Abi look around, seeing a huge crowd of people have now gathered. Dawn: Where did all these people come from? Abi: It is a public park. I guess they were passing by? Conway: Two big names like these two battling will garnish some attention. Dakota: Let’s try this again! Lacey! Dakota throws his Pokéball, choosing Lacey again. Lacey: So soon? How do you ever manage without my help? Dakota: Everyone does their part. Now hit them with Frost Breath! Ian: Giga Drain! Torterra yawns, as it prepares to use Giga Drain. Lacey uses Frost Breath, which hits Torterra before it can fire. Torterra is launched back, crashing on its back defeated. Conway: Torterra is unable to battle! The winner is Glaceon! Ian returns Torterra, as he chooses Infernape. Infernape: So, this is what you needed me to do. Ian: You’re my best shot at beating it. Now use Flame Wheel! Dakota: Aqua Tail! Infernape charges with Flame Wheel, as Lacey swings Aqua Tail. Aqua Tail breaks through Flame Wheel, striking Infernape in the face. Infernape drops, as Lacey uses Frost Breath, frost forming on Infernape’s body. Ian: Hit it with Mach Punch! Dakota: Fire a Shadow Ball! Infernape strikes with Mach Punch, Lacey skidding back as it fires Shadow Ball. Infernape leaps into the air to dodge Shadow Ball, angled above Lacey. Lacey: It’s now or never. Either order a finishing blow or recall me. Dakota: There’s not enough time to switch! Use Frost Breath! Ian: Acrobatics! Lacey fires Frost Breath, as Infernape uses Acrobatics to dodge it in midair. Infernape falls and slams into Lacey, flipping off it. Ian: Land and use Mach Punch! Infernape lands and speeds forward, striking Lacey with Mach Punch before it can react. Lacey is uppercutted, flying and dropping down defeated. Conway: Glaceon is unable to battle! The winner is Infernape! The crowd goes wild, with the people now encroaching on the picnic blanket that Dawn and Abi are on. The two are forced to stand up in order to see what is going on. Dawn: Excuse me! Did you not see us here already?! Abi: (Sighs) I wish I could say I wasn’t used to this. I get shoved aside all the time when it comes to Dakota’s battles. Dakota: Well, (scratches cheek) this is a little embarrassing. But Ian! Ian: Yes? Dakota throws a Pokéball, choosing Ian the Sandslash. It stands tall, serious and silent. Many girls watching coo adorably, as Abi’s face sinks. Abi: (Horrified) I could seriously lose my boyfriend to this guy. Dawn: (Unconvincing) Don’t worry, Abi. I’m sure that you have nothing to worry about. Ian: You named it after me? I’m honored. Ian the Sandslash: You named me after him? Dakota: Yeah, that’s your namesake. And we’re going to beat him! Ian, use Earthquake! Ian: Flamethrower! Infernape breathes Flamethrower, burying Ian the Sandslash in flames. Ian the Sandslash then stomps the ground, releasing an Earthquake that hits Infernape hard. Infernape drops to one knee, then falls over defeated. Conway: Infernape is unable to battle! The winner is Sandslash! Ian returns Infernape, as he grins widely. Ian: I have to say, I never thought that I’d have to battle myself. But we can handle this. Rotom! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Mow Rotom. Rotom: Muhahahaha! What glorious prank are we pulling today? Dakota: So he uses a Mow Rotom. Statistically the most vulnerable of its alternate forms, but he could turn that into a strength. Ian, use Sandstorm then X-Scissor! Ian the Sandslash spins, releasing a Sandstorm that surrounds the field. Many spectators groan and struggle to see the battle through the storm, as Rotom closes one eye as it gets buffed by the Sandstorm. Ian: Astonish to Leaf Storm! Rotom waits, as Ian the Sandslash appears with crimson claws for X-Scissor. Rotom lets out an Astonishing scream, causing Ian the Sandslash to flinch. Rotom then releases a vortex of leaves, pinning Ian the Sandslash to the ground from the force. Ian: Using Sand Veil? Really? That’s my signature technique. You’ll have to do better than that. Dakota: Then how about this?! Dig to X-Scissor! Ian the Sandslash Digs into the ground from where its being held down, getting out of Leaf Storm. Rotom is buffed by Sandstorm. Ian: Double Team! Rotom shimmers and fades away, forming dozens of clones on the field. Dakota: Even with Rotom’s Levitate ability, it was going to be hard to track it down. You can do it Ian! Ian: Thanks! I know. Dakota: (Flustered) Huh? Not you, I mean, agh! Ian the Sandslash breaks out of the ground, striking through a clone with X-Scissor. The clone fades away, as Rotom appears and hits Sandslash with Astonish. Dakota: Quick, X-Scissor! Ian: Leaf Storm! Rotom fires Leaf Storm, Ian the Sandslash dodging with ease. It then strikes Rotom with X-Scissor, it tumbling back. Ian: Double Team to Leaf Storm! Rotom uses Double Team, covering the field with clones. Ian the Sandslash surveys the field, when one clone closes an eye as it’s buffed by Sandstorm. Ian the Sandslash: Gotcha. Ian the Sandslash charges forward, striking Rotom with X-Scissor. Rotom then releases Leaf Storm, slamming Ian the Sandslash down again. The Sandstorm and Leaf Storm fades, with Ian the Sandslash defeated. Conway: Sandslash is unable to battle! The winner is Rotom! Rotom: (Exhausted)'' That guy was too close to my level! That wasn’t fun!'' Ian: It’s better to battle strong opponents. Don’t you think, Dakota? Dakota: (Returning Ian the Sandslash) Yeah, it is. And now that the confusing situation is averted, Rhonda! Dakota throws his Pokéball, choosing Rhonda the Nidoqueen. Rhonda: Alright, which punk is picking on my little weakling now? Oh, it’s just Ian. ''(Waves at him) ''Hey there! Ian: Hey. Dakota: Rhonda! Don’t fraternize with our opponent. Rhonda: Why not? He’s more likely to win than you are. Dakota: (Sighs) Now that we’ve gotten your traditional insults out of the way. Use Sludge Bomb! Ian: Leaf Storm! Rhonda spews a Sludge Bomb, as Rotom fires a weakened Leaf Storm. Sludge Bomb pushes through with ease, striking and defeating Rotom. Conway: Rotom is unable to battle! The winner is Nidoqueen! The Dakota fans cheer wildly, as the Ian fans let out a series of boos. Dawn and Abi are now forcibly pushing their way to remain in the front of the crowd. Dawn: This crowd is vicious! Abi: This is nothing compared to Dakota’s usual fan base! They can be outright violent! Kirlia, keep us in front with Psychic. Kirlia: Gladly. Kirlia releases Psychic, blowing several people away from where they are. Dawn looks appalled, as Abi shrugs her shoulders. Abi: Like I said. Violent. Ian: (Returns Rotom) It’s already at my final Pokémon. You’re strong Dakota. Dakota: Thanks! Of course, you’re pretty strong too. But this will show who’s the strongest once and for all! Ian: Agreed. Lucario! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Lucario. Lucario: Hello, Dakota. Dakota: Hey there. Nice to see you have a Lucario too. Rhonda, let’s hit them with Earth Power! Ian: Aura Sphere! Rhonda stomps the ground, cracks of golden energy heading towards Lucario. Lucario leaps over it to dodge, forming and throwing an Aura Sphere. Rhonda skids back, holding her side. Rhonda: Son of a! That hurt! Why can’t you ever use strong moves like that, Dakota? Dakota: She’s coming! Hit her with Super Power! Lucario charges at Rhonda, who flexes her muscles as she glows red. Ian: Circle Throw! Rhonda swings her arm at Lucario, as Lucario leaps overhead. Lucario is directly vertical over Rhonda, as she extends her arms and grabs Rhonda’s head. She lifts Rhonda off the ground then slams her into the ground. Rhonda is defeated. Conway: Nidoqueen is unable to battle! The winner is Lucario! Dakota returns Rhonda, as he grins. Dakota: I guess this is it. Ian: No hard feelings either way. Dakota: Fair enough. Lucas! Dakota throws his Pokéball, choosing Lucas. Lucas: So, it is you. Lucario: Greetings, sensei. Lucas: It seems that you remember our previous meeting as well. Dakota: Huh? What is he talking about? Ian: We met up recently in a dream. That’s how I knew you were champion and to be looking for you. Dakota: Oh. That’s, a little creepy. That we met up in a dream. Abi drops her head in despair, covering her face with her hands. Abi: Now they’re dreaming of each other. Dawn: I’m so sorry, Abi. I have no way to alleviate your fears anymore. Ian & Dakota: AURA SPHERE! Lucario and Lucas form Aura Sphere between their paws, firing their Aura Spheres. The attacks collide and explode, releasing a shockwave that everyone has to brace themselves against. Dakota: Bone Rush! Ian: Force Palm! Lucas charges in, forming a blue aura bone. Lucario thrusts her palm forward, releasing a concentrated burst of aura forward.Lucas ducks underneath Force Palm and jabs Lucario in the chest, causing her to lose her breath. Lucas: Your control has improved, but it means nothing if you cannot hit your opponent! Lucas uppercuts Lucario with the Bone Rush, her groaning from the injury. Ian: Aura Sphere! Dakota: Close Combat! Lucario forms and throws Aura Sphere, as Lucario tilts back and punches the Aura Sphere. The Aura Sphere is shot back, striking Lucario as she lands on the ground. Lucas then appears in front of Lucario, repeatedly punching and kicking Lucario. Ian: Metal Claw! Lucario forms silver energy claws, using them to help repel some of Lucas’ strikes. Lucas slams his arms into Lucario, pushing her back. Dakota: And Dragon Pulse! Ian: Force Palm! Lucas releases a blue aura blast from his mouth in the shape of a dragon, as Lucario charges at the attack. Lucario dodges the Dragon Pulse, arriving in front of Lucas, who looks startled. Lucario: You trained me well, sensei. Lucario blasts Lucas with Force Palm, Lucas cringing in pain. He then sparks with paralysis, going down on one knee. Dakota: What the?! Just one blow?! Ian: And Aura Sphere! Lucas: Block it! Lucario forms Aura Sphere at close range, as Lucas forms a Bone Rush to block it. The attacks collide and explode, the two covered in smoke. Lucas rises and punches Lucario, sending her flying. Lucario grabs onto Lucas’ arm, dragging him along with her. Ian: Circle Throw! Dakota: Dragon Pulse! Lucario shifts her grip to Lucas’ head, who fires Dragon Pulse right in Lucario’s face. Lucario goes through with the Circle Throw, slamming Lucas into the ground. Lucario lands, her legs buckling underneath her and dropping her to her knees. Lucario: I apologize father. But I don’t think I can take another hit. Ian: This next attack will be the last then. Lucas: He is right. This next hit will decide it. Dakota: Then let’s do it. No regrets! Ian & Dakota: AURA SPHERE! Lucario and Lucas throw Aura Sphere, the two exploding on contact. Smoke covers the field, the air tense with suspense. The crowd is silent as they watch the smoke fade, both Lucario and Lucas standing. Lucas sparks from paralysis, as Lucario falls over defeated. Conway: Lucario is unable to battle! The winner is Lucas and the victor is Dakota! Dakota lets out a huge sigh of relief, as the crowd goes wild. Dakota looks around, just noticing the crowd. Dakota: Oh, come on! Couldn’t I just have a battle without discovery?! Ian returns Lucario, smiling. Lucas smiles as Lucario is returned. Lucas: You have grown well, little one. Dakota returns Lucas, as the fans begin to swarm at Ian and Dakota. The two look startled, then nod towards each other. The crowd pounces on the two, trying to get at them. Ian and Dakota slide out from below, and take off in a run. Ian: That was a well earned victory there! Dakota: Thanks! I have to say, I didn’t expect to beat you! Ian: You’re champion and I’m not. Yet. It’s not that far out of an idea. Dakota: I guess so. Girl: There they are! Get them! The crowd stampedes after the two of them, them looking back. Dakota: (In anguish) Next time, we’re meeting in an unpopulated area. Ian: A clandestine meeting huh? Dakota: What?! (Goes bright red) No, nothing like that! Ian: Let’s split! Lose them and meet up at the Pokémon Center! Dakota: See you there! Ian and Dakota split off, the crowd splitting to chase them. Conway, Dawn, Abi and Kirlia watch from their picnic spot. Conway: That ended about as well as I expected. Dawn: I find it infallible that Ian lost. Abi: That goes to show you of Dakota’s strength. Conway: Now that everything has settled down, I’d like to try something. With your permission, Abi. Abi: (Suspiciously) Should I be concerned? Dawn: No. Probably something involving evolution. Conway reaches into his backpack, pulling out a Dawn Stone. Abi: You have a Dawn Stone? Conway: If you don’t mind, I would like to use this on your Kirlia to evolve it into Gallade. I want to prove that this is the way the evolution occurs. Abi: Sure. Why not? Conway hands the Dawn Stone to Kirlia, who holds it and looks at it puzzled. Kirlia: Kirl? Conway: Remarkable. If it would’ve worked, then it would’ve by now. Dawn: You know, it seemed to me that Kirlia was flirting with Tommy earlier. Abi: Ah, that’s just a game they play. She tries to rile him up to get his attention. Conway: “She?” “His?” I deduced by Tommy’s nickname that he was male, but your Kirlia is female? Abi: Uh, I guess? Conway: We can confirm this easily. Leafeon! Use Attract on Kirlia! Conway opens his Pokéball, choosing Leafeon. Leafeon: Leaf! Leafeon winks, forming several energy hearts. They hit Kirlia, who remains unaffected. Dawn: So Kirlia is female. What does that mean? Conway: It means, that the Dawn Stone may only work on male Kirlia. This is an amazing discovery! Abi: If you say so. Should we try and find those boys? I sorta don’t wanna leave them alone after everything I’ve just learned. And Dakota’s going to be receiving an earful from me. Conway: They both had an intense battle with each other. My guess is they’ll eventually end up at the Pokémon Center. Abi: Then let’s go get them. Main Events * Ian meets up with Dakota and has a full battle with him. Dakota is the victor. * Dakota reveals he owns a Gallade, Glaceon and Sandslash. * Ian's Rotom reveals it knows Double Team. * Ian's Lucario reveals she has learned Metal Claw. * Conway reveals that he has a Dawn Stone, and discovers it only evolves male Kirlia. Characters * Ian * Dakota Rex * Dawn Berlitz * Conway * Abi * Spectators Pokémon * Piplup (Ian's) * Marowak (Ian's) * Infernape (Ian's) * Torterra (Ian's) * Rotom (Ian's, Mow form) * Lucario (Ian's) * Tommy the Gallade (Dakota's) * Lacey the Glaceon (Dakota's) * Doug the Arcanine (Dakota's) * Ian the Sandslash (Dakota's) * Rhonda the Nidoqueen (Dakota's) * Lucas the Lucario (Dakota's) * Leafeon (Conway's) * Kirlia (Abi's) Trivia * This marks the eighth crossover with Dragon. * This crossover was specifically created so Ian and Dakota could have a full battle. * Ian and Dakota battling here is one of reasons that Dakota loses early on in Crisis in the Dream World! * This episode occurs before the dream world crossover. * The "shipping" between Ian and Dakota that was started in Daddy Issues: Raising the Prince of the Sea reaches its height here. With Abi horrified about losing her boyfriend. * Abi appearing was to move the Evolution Research forward, with Conway trying to figure out how to use the Dawn Stone. * Dakota's team had three new Pokémon and three veteran Pokémon. This was inspired by Paul in the anime, who introduced three new Pokémon in his full battles. * Ian the Sandslash appearing is me appreciating the fact that Dragon named one of his character's Pokémon after my main character. * Ian taught his Rotom Double Team after seeing Volkner's Rotom use it. ** It originally was not going to know it till later. However, I had forgotten that it didn't know the move yet, not catching the error until after it aired. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Dawn Category:Pokémon Tales: Crossovers Category:Dakota Rex: Pokémon Master Category:Pokémon Tales: Elite Four Challenge